


Dysfunctional

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Underdogs - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: When the whole damn world has gone to hell, family is all you have left.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Dysfunctional

Did anyone have anyone left? Like, anyone as in their real family. Or, Charlie thought, maybe that weren’t the right word because some people had crap families and didn’t want to go thinking of them as real when the people they had now were ten times better, even if the whole world had gone to shit.

He knew Ewan didn't. He'd seen his family gunned down as they fought one last stand against the clones. Ewan didn't talk about it much though and Charlie had learnt not to push. That only ended in fireworks.

Course, sometimes he didn't control himself in time and he'd find words he hadn't meant to say tripping off his tongue and striking people where it hurt them the most. When those words struck Ewan, everyone truly knew where the nickname "Temper Twins" came from. 

Families fought though. They fought against the outside world and they fought against each other at times. Under pressure, it only made sense that those fights could escalate. ‘Cos that was what they were now right? Some big dysfunctional family made up of kids from the special school that no-one figured were worth hunting down.

Well, at least that's what they thought before. A few months of killing off clones and lieutenants and people might be thinking different now.

That’s kind of the power of family too. Much as they can tear you down and make you feel like crap, they can raise you up and make you achieve shit that you never thought you’d be able to do. Sprinkle in a whole load of ‘Fuck it up and you’ll die’ and people can do some bloody awesome things.

Awesome and horrific. Which is where family comes in again. See, there’s casualties in war and people die. They’d lost half their number since starting this and they’d probably lose even more in the same time again. That’s where the rest of family, your merry band of messed up brothers and sisters, come in. They’re then when everything is so terrible you can’t imagine waking up for even one more day of this hell.

Yeah, family is one hell of a powerful thing.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 12 days of Christmas challenge. Fanfic based on series by Chris Bonnello.


End file.
